The present invention relates to a new type of building blocks and module systems for the production of highly insulated and airtight buildings, especially small houses.
Most of the presently produced building blocks for house building essentially consist of two parallel plates of sheet material, which are spaced apart and interconnected by means of wooden studs. An insulating material is usually arranged in the space between the plates and the studs. These known prefabricated building blocks are made as complete as possible, with a finished interior side and a finished exterior side. By this far reaching prefabrication of the building blocks, these systems become unflexible. For example, it is not possible to place utilities such as electric installations in the block afterwards, i.e. when erecting the building. It is also difficult to join the known building blocks together such that the joints between the blocks become sufficiently airtight.
The increasingly more severe requirements on heat insulation in house building have also created an urgent need of stud constructions having better insulation properties than the conventionally used studs of solid wood, which give rise to undesired cold bridges. As a result different types of composite studs for e.g. prefabricated building blocks have been developed. However, most of these composite studs are complex, expensive to produce, have insufficient strength and/or heat insulation properties.